Fan:Azazelmon
Azazelmon Azazelmon Azazelmon is a Mega-class Human Hybrid Digimon whose name is derived from the that appears in the , . He is one of the Elemental Gods, specifically the God of Earth, created by King Royalmon as well as Queen Majestymon, the parents of Prince Signamon. Appearance He was one of the Elemental Gods created before the exile of the Royal Family to the Dark Area. It's been said that Shinatomon copied the data of AncientVolcanomon, without the latter's knowledge. When the royal family was banished to the Dark Area, she served as the bodyguard and trained under Belphemon Rage Mode, one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. The Crest of Kindness symbol and the symbol representing the Spirits of Wood are imprinted on his shoulders. Unlike the other Elemental Gods who are able to freely roam around the Dark Area, Azazelmon's primary task that was given to him by Royalmon is to guard Belphemon Sleep Mode. Azazelmon appears to have a telepathic bond with Belphemon, at times allowing him to venture off in the Dark Area, without the permission of Royalmon, but with Majestymon's blessing. With the influence of the royal family, with the exception of Royalmon, and Belphemon, Azazelmon has in the past caused several massive earthquakes and volcano eruptions, devastating many towns and villages. Many of which have been telepathically created from the area where Belphemon Sleep Mode slumbers. He also often captures Digimon by opening sinkholes which serve as portals to the Dark Area, where he either destroys them or recruits them. His outfit resembles that of the one worn by in Naruto: Shippūden. Attacks *'Primeval Power' – Azazelmon's body glows white and he creates a silver energy ball in front of his body. He then launches the ball at the opponent. *'Mud Game' – Azazelmon raises his hands in the air and both of them start to glow red-orange. He then slams his hands into the ground, releases a wave of mud from it at the opponent. As the wave travels, it leaves behind a trail of slippery mud. *'Precipice Blades' - Azazelmon's body glows with the colors of lava, and then makes a series of incandescent sharp stones coated with lava spring from the ground. If the top edge hits an opponent, an explosion is caused. *'Magnitude' - Azazelmon's body becomes outlined in a brown aura. Then, he jumps into the air and stomps on the ground, creating an earthquake or a sinkhole. *'Earth Power' - Azazelmon's body glows gold, and the ground all around him starts to shake, with glowing gold cracks spreading all around him. *'Stone Edge' - Multiple light blue rings surround Azazelmon's body. The rings glow white and form into stones the same color as Azazelmon's body. Azazelmon's eyes glow orange and the rocks fire at the opponent, or Azazelmon holds out his arms and three small light blue circles appear in front of them. The rings glow white and form into stones the same color as Azazelmon. The stones then fire at the opponent.